Can you feel my heart
by SamuneHikari
Summary: Se sentía diferente, su temperatura corporal era caliente, no fría como siempre, su voz, era diferente, oh no, no podia ser posible, tomo el balde de agua y se miro ahi, cabello castaño, piel tostada y... ojos esmeralda. en un segundo lanzo el contenido del balde hacia la científica -TU MALDITA CUATRO OJOS, QUE HICISTE?-
1. Chapter 1

holo o3o

weno, no se si haya algun fic con este mismo tema, a lo poco que he visto, nop, pero si lo hay, avisarme porfaaa ;3

sea como sea, les dejo con el fic -w-

disclaimer!: SNK no me pertenece uwu pertenece a Hajime Isayama! el hombre que nos da tantas indirectas de levixeren ;3 ese que juega con nuestras mentes uwu

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Can you feel my heart**_

_by: Samune Hikari_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Prologo

.

.

.

El sonido del agua corriendo por las tuberías era lo único que se escuchaba en ese frio sótano, donde un chico dormía sobre una incómoda cama que estaba dentro de una celda, con las manos encadenadas, que no le dejaban disfrutar plácidamente del sueño.

La oxidada puerta abriéndose fue lo que rompió el silencio en esa habitación

-EREN!-

El joven despertó alarmado por la intromisión, poniéndose a la defensiva, sin embargo se relajó al ver quien era la persona que había interrumpido su descanso

-Hanji-san, buen día-

-hmm~! Es un muy buen día! Tengo tantas pruebas, exámenes y experimentos que hacerte jajajaj!- decía animada, mientras un hilillo de baba le caía por la comisura de los labios- anoche me quede hasta tarde, pero al fin pude dar un pequeño resultado, descuida, hice pruebas en ratones, y sobrevivieron, aunque no pude distinguir exactamente pero funciono!

Eren la miro desconfiado, algo asustado, le daba pavor imaginar que algún día terminaría siendo algo peor que un titán. Un mutante quizás? Y todo por obra de la señorita Hanji

Una vez la científica lo había liberado, se retiró diciéndole que le esperaría en el comedor, luego de desayunar partirían.

Eren se puso la ropa adecuada para convertirse en titán, no sería necesario ponerse el equipo 3DMG así que no tardo mucho. Paso a la cocina a prepararse su desayuno

Una vez había entrado a la sala del comedor, vio a sus compañeros, Mikasa dedicándole una mirada cálida, Sasha comiendo su segunda ración de comida, Connie jugando con la cuchara, Hanji conversando animadamente con Armin, el cual al verlo llegar, lo miro con cierta pena, pronosticándole que esta vez los experimentos que la científica le realizaría, serian algo duros, y todos los demás, en su propio mundo. Suspiro.

Segundos después entro el sargento Levi, imponiendo respeto y orden en la habitación, todos lo saludaron respectivamente, este respondió desinteresado, como siempre.

-hey Levi! Hoy necesito que me acompañes a realizar experimentos a Eren, tengo tantas pruebas que realizar – Hanji le cometo, entusiasmada

-yo también voy- dijo Mikasa, imponiendo su puesto de hermana protectora, Haciendo que Eren soltara un quejido incomodo, avergonzado por la actitud de la chica

-todos se quedaran a limpiar el castillo, luego de la lluvia de ayer, quedo asqueroso, al volver quiero que todo este reluciente- hablo autoritario el sargento, mosqueado ante la irrespetuosidad de la pelinegra

Mikasa lo vio con molestia, pero tuvo que resignarse, todos los demás, dieron un suspiro de desgano, el castillo era gigantesco y muy minucioso de asear.

Eren agradeció por un momento no tener que cumplir con la obligación diaria, luego esa esperanza se le desvaneció al recordar por que debería de saltarse las tareas.

Habiendo terminado el desayuno, todos se retiraron a cumplir sus obligaciones, Eren fue a alistar su caballo, limpiándolo y cepillándolo, dedicado. Sintió una presencia detrás suyo, al darse la vuelta vio que el sargento Levi se dirigía hacia él, o más bien dicho, al establo, seguramente con la misma intención de lo que él estaba haciendo

-sargento- hizo una leve reverencia, saludando

Levi lo miro -eren- y siguió con su camino, tomando un par de cepillos, una cubeta con agua y jabón. Levi se puso a cepillar a su caballo, quitándole el polvo y acomodando su asiento

-¿cómo dormiste anoche?-

-¿hm? Oh, Bien, gracias-

-hay una pequeña filtración hacia el sótano, espero no te haya molestado por la noche-

-oh si lo note, descuide, ya la repare-

-¿eh? No eres tan inútil después de todo-

Eren capto algo diferente en su voz, un toque de… ¿burla? -no me diga inútil, sargento- formo un pequeño puchero con sus mejillas.

Levi no respondió, eren tampoco continuo con la conversación. Eran agradables los momentos que podían compartir un par de palabras sin importancia, se sentía culpable de la muerte de todos los integrantes del escuadrón Levi, seguramente el sargento se sentía peor aún, sin embargo, luego del acontecimiento, Levi siguió tratándolo normal, como si no hubiera pasado, sin recriminarlo ni culparlo, por esto sentía que le debía mucho al sargento, como lo ayuda y apoya para convertirlo en un mejor soldado, lo menos que podría hacer ahora, seria aliviar un poco el deceso de sus compañeros.

* * *

Una vez terminaron de asear a sus caballos, se reunieron con Hanji, quien feliz y entusiasmada los esperaba en la puerta del castillo, Mikasa se había colado, a pesar de las amenazas de Levi de ponerle un castigo de un mes, pero ella debía ir a asegurarse que eren estuviera sano y salvo antes de irse, y que estuviera completamente provisionado

-¿ropa extra?-

-Mikasa, tengo todo, no me trates como a un niño-

-¿agua?-

-…-

La joven saco una botella de agua de quien sabe dónde y le la dio, Eren avergonzado y esperando no repetir el momento incomodo, insistió que tenía todo, ante esto la chica no tuvo más opción que desistir, antes de verlo irse.

* * *

-Muy bien eren, vistos los antecedentes, puedes convertirte en un titán completo hasta la 4ta vez, lo que significa que te queda una más, sientes fatiga?-

-no mucha, Hanji-san-

-hmm, igualmente no me quisiera arriesgar, así que… –sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial- ahora probaremos lo último que descubrí, hay cierta posibilidad que pudieras controlar al titan estando tu cuerpo normal fuera, o al menos dejarla ahí, algo así como un sistema a control del cuerpo, permitiendo que tu mismo no te arriesgues en caso de alguna emergencia. Aun no he perfeccionado el hecho, peor hay que tratar primeramente, te parece?-

-no estoy muy seguro- desconfió al ver que la mujer conectaba un par de ventosas a su frente

-descuida, si algo pasa, el enanin te controlara- señalo al sargento que la miro con odio al decir esto último- esperaremos media hora a que tu cuerpo se adapte a las cargas eléctricas-

Eren espero sentado a que pasara la media hora, había sido algo productivo ese día, ahora podía hacer más acciones a conciencia, antes de volverse loco o perder el control, además, había logrado entender algunas instrucciones estando en modo titán, afortunadamente no hizo mucho alboroto, pero cuando perdió el control derribo un par de árboles, nada importante sin embargo inconscientemente pidió disculpas a petra

Pasada la media hora, se prepararon para realizar la prueba, Levi se puso en alerta, antes que eren se transformara. Eren mordió su mano, la transformación se realizó. Cuando Hanji trato de llamar su atención, el titán la ignoro por completo y trato de escapar

-Levi!- alerto Hanji, este, comprendiendo, fue a por el titán de Eren, que se había alejado bastante, pero nada que él no pudiera alcanzar.

Trataba de acercársele, pero sus movimientos eran impredecibles, comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Lanzo un rugido parecido al dolor, lo cual le sorprendió a Levi, se encargaría de reprender a la científica más tarde, ahora la prioridad era sacar a eren de su cuerpo de titán.

-Oi, mocoso, detente!- hizo un par de cortes en sus tobillos, haciendo que el titán de eren cayera contra el suelo, para luego posarse al lado de su nuca y cortar un pedazo de carne, ahí dentro estaba eren, se le veía sudando mucho, hacia esfuerzo. Lo tomo con fuerza, para sacarlo, sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica al sacarlo por completo del cuerpo de titán, luego, se sintió fatigado, vio borroso, y luego negro.

* * *

Le dolía a montones su cabeza. Sentía su cuerpo… ¿diferente? No era a como estaba acostumbrado, sentía cierto calor, usualmente su temperatura corporal es fría, ¿qué habría pasado? Parpadeo un poco, miro el techo, estaba en la enfermería del castillo, era de noche.

-oh! Está despertando- reconoció la voz de Hanji

-tu, maldita cuatro ojos, en que pensabas? Te daré una buena patada, a ti y al mocoso ese que no puede controlar—calló, alertado, su voz, sonaba diferente, era una más juvenil, muy parecida a la voz de…

Una fugaz idea paso por su mente, ¡ja! No era posible, sin embargo… en este mundo loco en que estaban ahora, niños convirtiéndose en titanes, titanes que controlan a otros titanes, limpiadores multiuso diez en uno…

Oh no, se sentó de inmediato, miro sus manos, con un tono de piel tostada, toco su cabello, suave, largo en comparación al suyo… ¿qué pasaba?

-eren, ¿te sientes bien?-

Miro a Hanji, lo miraba desconcertada, busco por la habitación, a la otra camilla que tenían en la enfermería. Se sintió molesto, muy molesto, alterado, al verse a sí mismo, en la otra camilla, en su cara había una expresión serena, tierna, ¡ese no era su estilo! ¡¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?!

Se levantó de inmediato, buscando algún lugar donde podría ver su reflejo, una cubeta de agua. Temiendo lo peor, se vio a sí mismo, cabello castaño, piel morena, ojos esmeralda, oh, esos ojos que, maldita sea, a veces lo dejaban hipnotizado, otras veces lo hacían enojar, muchas veces lo tranquilizaban, sin embargo, ahora mismo, lo hacían enfurecer.

-eren, tú—

No la dejo continuar, le lanzo el agua completamente frustrado

-TU LOCA ADICTA A LOS TITANES, QUE ME HAZ HECHO!-

-¿E-Eren?-

Oh cierto, el mocoso. Dirigió su mirada a la cama, donde se vio a si mismo, levantándose, frotándose un ojo con inocencia, parpadeando un poco. Ingenuidad plasmada en un solo momento.

-Hanji-san, que ocurr—se vio interrumpido al sentir un pie chocando salvajemente contra su espalda

-mocoso, cuatro ojos, ustedes dos van a explicarme ahora mismo que ocurre aquí-

-ha? Pe-pero si… AH!- grito eren, mirando desconcertado a su propio cuerpo, hablando con irrespetuosidad y altanería.

Levi estaba completamente frustrado, de no ser que una era la responsable, que los volvería a la normalidad, y el otro era su mismo cuerpo, los hubiera matado en ese mismo momento

Oh cierto, había algo bueno, era alto.

Igualmente esos dos iban a pagarla caro pero… era alto

* * *

.

.

.

well, no se que decir x'D deberia actualizar mis fics de FT

como sea, este fic... levi sufre MUAJAJAJ SUFRE!

nose, es que me gusta que el dominante en la relacion sufra, mientras el uke, goze de todo ;3

erenharem y levixeren, SOLO DE EREN LEVI NO TOQUES A NADIE MAS!

por lo tanto, levi es virgen -w- eren no, o si? xDD

emmm, estoy pensando en hacer un triangulo amoroso, alguien que se meta, quien quieren?

LevixErenxJean

LevixErenxArmin

LevixErenxpastorNick(?

okno xDD weno den sugerencias, con sugerencias, vienen comentarios, si no tengo comentarios, no tendra sentido seguir el fic, asi que lo dejare ;u; almenos favoritos, oneegaaiiiiiiiiii

me voy -w-

Samune Hikari se despide~!


	2. Chapter 2: Capitulo 1: Habitaciones

Hello mis queridos lectores~!

Los amo, lo sabían? Oh cierto, note algo, cuando escribo con ganas que rian, son serios, cuando escribo con completa seriedad, rien (¿

Bueno, aquí la conti ;D

DISCLAIMER: SNK no me pertenece, pertenece a Hajime Isayama ;D

etto, advertencias, veran OCC .w. es que me gusta levi gimiendo como si no hubiera maniana 3 no se emocionen, aun no hay eso xDD y esta ambientado en un mundo utopico(? algo asi feliz y contentos como en kunren heidan x3

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Can you feel my heart**_

_By: Samune Hikari_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Capitulo 1: Habitaciones_

_._

_._

_._

Hanji Zoe podía decir con orgullo que era una científica

Le encantaba descubrir nuevas cosas, buscar algo para contribuir a todos adoraba tanto la ciencia como lo hacía a los titanes. Como todo científica, sabia que algunas veces podían salir complicaciones con algunos experimentos o no sean lo que se esperaba, como aquella vez que quiso que los soldados y sus caballos se 'sincronicen' para hacer más fácil el huir repentinamente tras haberse elevado para asesinar a algún titán, sin embargo al tratar con el chico Kirshtein este había relinchado como un caballo

No olvidaría como sus amigos le hicieron bullying desde ese día, aunque parecía que él ya estaba acostumbrado, bueno, hicieron ese acto aún más notorio

O aquella vez que trato que mediante pastillas, los soldados pudieran pasar mayor tiempo sin probar bocado alguno sin bajar su energía, para aquellos tiempos de escases, pero cuando trato hacerlo con la joven glotona, esta sintió más hambre y sus ganas de comer casi se triplican

Hablando de eso, las provisiones están a punto de agotarse, habría que comprar más a lo largo de esta semana

Sin embargo, ahora mismo se encontraba con un muy extraño caso en la historia de la ciencia, el joven energético y determinado que tenía la capacidad de convertirse en titán ahora mostraba una actitud cascarrabias e insoportable; y el pequeño hombrecillo gruñón y serio que conocía desde hace años ahora se comportaba como un muy confundido e impresionado adolescente

-ZOE!-

El grito muy asemejado a un rugido de advertencia la hizo volver en sí, el joven de ojos esmeraldas la veía furioso, ya comprendía que pasaba ahí, su mente trabajaba muy rápido, la cuestión era, correr por su vida y vivir por siempre encerrada en su laboratorio dibujando historias yaoi entre titanes, o…

-Levi! Conviértete en titán! Veamos si las conexiones cerebrales hacen que seas uno de dos metros, o máximo serian tres? Seguro no pasa de cinco, jajaja …!– un sonoro golpe en la cabeza detuvo su risa

-de que mierda hablas? Por más que este en el cuerpo de este niño no harás ninguna prueba en mí, ni creas que dejare que una de tus locas manos me toque, este en el cuerpo en el que este, jamás dejaría que destrozaras mi dignidad!

.

Y en este frasco, una muestra de orina

_-'Maldita cuatro ojos_'- al menos cuidaría el poco orgullo con el que contaba ese momento, viéndose sin la necesidad de convertirse en titán.

Luego que Hanji pusiera en defensa sus argumentos para realizar las pruebas necesarias, para resolver ese conflicto así como para la satisfacción de la científica, Jaeger y Ackerman se vieron en el obstáculo de que sería lo que tendrían que hacer de ahora en adelante, con ese cambio repentino que les había ocurrido.

Como se esperaba, Eren fue el que mostro una reacción confusa, por no decir bipolar

-estoy en el cuerpo del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! Imagínense cuanto temor causaría en los titanes! – una mirada psicópata se plasmaba en el ahora Ackerman –pero estoy pasado de años! Y si eso debilita mi condición física?-

El castaño ahora pateada con molestia al azabache

-no te hagas la burla, mocoso, ni se te ocurra descuidar mi higiénico cuerpo, y ni creas que estas en mejores condiciones que las mías, este cuerpo es demasiado débil para mi gusto, además, los titanes no temerían al solo verme, no tienen cerebro, al igual que tú, ya veo porque te acoplas perfectamente a uno de verdad-

-jajaja Levi, lo que dijiste también va dirigido hacia ti!-

-tú cállate y busca una manera de resolver esto-

-no creas que es tan fácil, el desarrollar este experimento, sus bases, pro's y contras me tomo más de seis meses-

-quiere decir que estaré seis meses o más en este cuerpo, Hanji-san? Estaba acostumbrado a alcanzar las partes altas!-

-… si no respetara mi propio cuerpo, te daría una reverenda patada que te dejaría el culo roto por días-

Hanji solo podía cubrirse la boca con las manos, evitando soltar una carcajada tan fuerte que aseguraría un golpe por parte del muchacho –sea como sea, la decisión viene de los dos, si hacer público su cambio, o simplemente callar hasta que encontremos una solución-

-nos quedaremos callados, mi imagen se vería dañada si alguien se entera que un idiota se ocupó de mi cuerpo, mientras tanto. Eren, más te vale mantener seriedad y disciplina, si no quieres que al resolverse todo esto, te enseñe que es la verdadera disciplina-

-sí, sargento-

Hanji elevo la mirada. A sus 18 años, Eren Jeager mostraba la imagen de un muchacho dinámico y dedicado, así también cuando las situaciones se tornaban serias, calculaba los siguientes pasos en sus decisiones analizando que debería hacer para evitar pérdidas mortales, pero eso no lograba evitar claro que sus compañeros sobreviviesen, siempre que habría una expedición, habría bajas. Sin embargo…

-me indica donde está su banquillo que utiliza para limpiar los estantes?-

También habían momentos donde se comportaba como un niño inmaduro de diez años, pues, con el tiempo, se había acercado más a sus superiores, otorgándose su confianza al ver de utilidad en muchas expediciones, y esto había abierto a más confianza por tanto, incluso con Levi, notaba que desde hace un par de años ellos dos compartían un lazo de compañerismo con apariencia de respeto, pero los días que estaban libres, sin ninguna preocupación, ella podía observar a ambos conversando amenamente, incluso veía unas emociones más allá de solo compañerismo en los ojos grises, un brillo inusual, que era muy difícil de distinguir, pero estaba segura, habían sido pocas las veces que logro distinguir esto, quizás su mente le jugaba una broma, pero no sentía esto así. Por otra parte, en los esmeraldas solamente veía confianza y admiración.

-te amputare brazos y piernas cada día-

-era broma, sargento!-

.

El hecho de haber quedado que cada uno fingiría seguir la vida del cuerpo que poseían normalmente, no lo obligaba a mantener las costumbres del castaño, claro que no, podría soportar dormir en el sótano, mientras Eren lo hacía en su habitación, pero no soportaría estar en esas anti-higiénicas condiciones, aunque a simple vista el espacio pareciera simple y ordenado, Levi podía distinguir una mínima mota de polvo en el mueble más brillante. Sin más que esperar, se puso a limpiar todo meticulosamente

.

Eren entro a la que sería su habitación los próximos días, semanas, quizás meses; en verdad estaba ordenada, conservaba un aroma a cloro y limón, mezclados con el olor natural del sargento, podía ver despensas donde estaban ordenados diferentes productos de limpieza, utensilios para el mismo propósito, etc. El cansancio tanto mental como físico le llevo a sentarse relajadamente en la cama, para luego echarse boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza. Esa cama era tan cómoda, había olvidado la suavidad de una al dormir en aquella rígida en el sótano, no era exigente, pero algo así le vendría bien.

Procedió a desvestirse, colocando la ropa en la silla próxima que había a su cama, los zapatos tirados bajo la cama y los cinturones terminaron sobre la mesa, entonces inexplicablemente un molesto escozor le subió por los pies, pasando por su columna y terminando en ambos brazos. Al ver los objetos que acababa de dejar sin mucho interés, el escozor aumentaba. Era acaso que el mismísimo cuerpo del sargento no estaba acostumbrado a la suciedad y el desorden? Él quería dormir ya, se obligó a meterse a la cama, pero ahora el escozor subió a su nuca, pensando en lo poco organizado que estaba su cuarto en aquel instante. Finalmente el molesto escozor gano, le obligo a levantarse de la cama y ordenar su ropa, acomodar bien sus zapatos, doblar bien los cinturones y colgarlos, barrer el piso, desempolvar los muebles, y sin darse cuenta estaba aseando todo el cuarto del sargento, aunque pareciese limpio y pulcro, sentía que el mas mínimo polvo que se había asentado debía ser retirado en ese momento, solo así la molesta picazón pararía.

.

Terminado el respectivo aseo a aquel sótano, y orgulloso de su resultado, Levi pudo suspirar tranquilamente, solo faltaría un paso más para que pudiera dormir con la conciencia tranquila

Darse una ducha

El olor a titán emanaba espantosamente del cuerpo del joven, que simplemente pensando en quitarse tan insoportable olor, se retiró toda prenda que tuviera encima, y rápidamente fue hasta el baño cogiendo una toalla antes.

Ya una vez bajo el agua, tomo el jabón y comenzó a tallar el cuerpo, ahí, algo hizo click en su cabeza y cobro consciencia de la situación en la que estaba en ese momento, estaba en el cuerpo de Eren Jaeger, el molesto niño que podía convertirse en titán, razones por las cuales tenía ese sótano como habitación, y exactamente por ese estado había pasado ese experimento que le llevo ahí. Miro las manos de las cuales ahora era dueño, dedos largos y delgados, piel tostada, áspera, obviamente Eren no se preocuparía por el cuidado de sus manos, es un soldado, pero de igual manera eran manos que en comparación se veían… confortables y cálidas

Desvió la mirada, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por pensar de forma tan cursi, entonces algo llamo su atención, fijo la mirada a la que ahora era su entrepierna

Oh dios…

Si pensaba que solamente por ser un mocoso impulsivo la tendría pequeña, se equivoco

_Desvía la mirada, desvía la puta mirada_

Y obligándose a pensar solamente en productos de limpieza, en el organiza miento de las tropas para el día de mañana, para la semana, para el mes y el año, termino de darse una ducha correcta

Claro, evitando tomar importancia a _aquella_ parte

Fue a dormir

.

Eren estaba exhausto, terminado de limpiar la habitación hasta que no quedas ni una mota de polvo, fue directamente a ducharse, para su fortuna estaba tan cansado que al meterse a la ducha simplemente se relajó y no sufrió ningún dilema en específico. Alguien seguro lo envidiaría

Poniéndose el respectivo pijama que había encontrado en el armario, entro a la cama, sin embargo no lograba conseguir calor. -_Este cuerpo no se calienta rápido, acaso el sargento es un vampiro?_ – por lo que tuvo que acurrucarse para tomar poco a poco calor

_He de verme como una cochinilla_

Con ese último fugaz pensamiento fue cayendo ante el sueño

.

4:00 am

Castillo de la legión de reconocimiento

Todos dormían plácidamente, tranquilos, agradecidos que una noche más tuviesen la comodidad de dormir en camas de verdad, poder soñar con lugares utópicos y demás, matando titanes, domesticando a algunos, viendo el mar, pocas veces podían disfrutar de una calma como esta

Calma de la cual no disfrutaba Levi

Sudoroso, con las mejillas coloradas y la respiración agitada, se incorporó de la cama e inmediatamente cubrió la cara con las manos

_Tsk! Tras esto no tengo ganas de ver a Eren por un buen tiempo_

Retirando las manos de su cara, suspiro, y observo su alrededor, el calabozo, observo el cuerpo en el que estaba, miro su entrepierna. Ooh si alguien le hubiera advertido las consecuencias de estar en el hormonal cuerpo de un joven de 18 años

Y para lo peor en el cuerpo de la persona con quien acababas de tener un sueño húmedo

.

.

.

* * *

huehuehuehuehue(?

bueno primero que nada

LEVI ACKERMAN!

se nota mi trauma? cada que despierto pienso LEVI ACKERMAN!

y weno, pos exploto xDD

gano el hermoso Kevin Morgon (?

te daremos mas protagonismo, narcisista roba opening ;D

perdon Pastor Nick ;O; pero tu destino es con Connie :3 okno XDD

ewe weno, agradecimientos, a los que dieron fav y follows, los amodoro!

y los reviews T.T daria mi vida por ustedes ;D perodn por traer conti cortita, con el tiempo espero vaya siendo mas largo x3

**yuki yume19, hitachiincest, mayalove, azula rivaille, writtinglove, chiu **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!

me inspiran a continuar TwT, si quieren conti pronto, dejen comentarios pwease, hacen que mi cerebro se emocione y piense en mas ideitas para ustedes ;D

me voy

CIAO ;3


End file.
